


My poems

by Kimiki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Poems, Different kinds of poems lol, Happy poems....maybe, Love Poems, Poem :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimiki/pseuds/Kimiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is where I'm going to be posting my different poems and stuff. (The title is so obvious lol) Warning some...ok most of these are kind of dark. I've only written probably one cute poem and it was a love poem. And also i was bored so yeah. Enjoy c:</p>
    </blockquote>





	My poems

**Author's Note:**

> This is where I'm going to be posting my different poems and stuff. (The title is so obvious lol) Warning some...ok most of these are kind of dark. I've only written probably one cute poem and it was a love poem. And also i was bored so yeah. Enjoy c:

The question is why? Why do I let myself fall when no one is going to pick me up? Why do I love when it's not returned, and why do I care when no one else does? Am I stupid? Do I like the pain? The hollowness in my chest, the emptiness that I feel, the broken pieces that are left, and I'm the one left numb. Each time it gets worse and I'm left shattered with no one around to help. The way I feel now is just...hollow, numb, and broken....stupid...Yeah stupid, because why would anyone want me. The sad pathetic freak girl. Just wasting space and wasting air. With the weird things that go on; why would anyone want to deal with it. I'm....tired. Tired of the pain, tired of it all. Every time I feel always fall...down into the empty void of my dark, blacked soul to which there is no return. So the question is...why?


End file.
